Pokemon X&Y
by emboss
Summary: This is my first fanfic. hope you like it!
1. The Crisis

Chapter 1: The Crisis

Ash is now in the Kalos region with Pikachu beside him. He is running to Professor Sycamore's lab to get his starter pokemon. Ash starts to introduce himself but the professor picks up three pokeballs and told "Choose between Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie". Ash choosed Chespin and took his Pokedex and ran over to the Santalune forest.

A trainer came between Ash and the gate to the Santalune forest. He challenged Ash to a double battle. Ash sent Pikachu and Chespin to battle against the foe's Lucario and Riolu. Ash told "Pikachu, Thunderbolt". Both Riolu and Lucario jumped and Ice Punch and Fire Punch respectively. Pikachu and Chespin counterattacked with Thunder Tail and Grass Knot. A puff of smoke erupted from the place where they battled. Both the foe's pokemon had fainted.

Ash took his pokedollars and went inside the forest where he found the same old Team Rocket attacking him .Pikachu threw a thunderbolt on them and they flew back to the stars. He kept running till he reached Santalune city. He saw the magnificent Santalune gym but he first went into the pokemon center to heal all his pokemon.

He met Nurse Joy at the center and she took Ash's pokemon for a few seconds and healed them. Ash went back to the gym and saw that it was closed. He was suprised that he saw it open a few minutes ago. Anyway, he tried to open the gates using Pikachu's Thunderbolt but it did not open. Then he saw the lock and and iron tail on it.

It opened and he saw the gym leader. She told Ash that her name was Viola and she was the bug badge gym Ash could ask why she had kept the door locked,Viola told "It is a two on two single battle and you can substitute while I can't."

Ash threw Chespin to battle .Viola sent Surskit and told 'Ice Field'. The ground was covered in ice and Chespin started to slip. Ash told Chespin"Slide and use Low Sweep". Surskit didn't see that coming and fainted getting hit by the move. Viola sent out her special designed Vivillion. Viola told " Use Ice beam" Luckily Chespin dodged it and moved away but Vivillion's Aurora beam hit Chespin's leg and it hit Chespin very badly. Suddenly, a creep of fright entered Chespin's leg and Chespin's leg began to freeze . Chespin could not move . Vivillion came with a wing attack but Chespin did a cartwheel and narrowly escaped . Viola's Vivillion came with a double twister steel wing and went to finish Chespin's hitpoints off but Chespin used a Pin missile to knock the Vivillion off but the attack missed. Chespin came with a full power Pin missile and this time he did not fail. Vivillion had been knocked out and Ash had won the battle and the Bug Badge. He made good friends with Viola after the battle and they talked about pokemon and their attacks. Ash said goodbye to Viola as he went out of the gym.

Suddenly, he got a message on his Holo Caster. Prof. Sycamore had sent it. He was talking about a Team flare attack on Lumiose city. He also told Ash to buy a bicycle as it may be helpful. Ash bought his bicycle and rushed back to Lumiose city all the way through Santalune forest. He met Prof. Sycamore at The lab and Prof. Sycamore explained" Team Flare have decided to destroy the whole Kalos region with their new mega stones. They have so many Mega evolved Pokemon that no one in Kalos could stop them alone". Ash wondered what was a mega stone and he asked about it. Prof. Sycamore told" Mega stones are stones which make several pokemon more powerful than what they are.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 1: The Crisis

Ash is now in the Kalos region with Pikachu beside him. He is running to Professor Sycamore's lab to get his starter pokemon. Ash starts to introduce himself but the professor picks up three pokeballs and told "Choose between Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie". Ash choosed Chespin and took his Pokedex and ran over to the Santalune forest.

A trainer came between Ash and the gate to the Santalune forest. He challenged Ash to a double battle. Ash sent Pikachu and Chespin to battle against the foe's Lucario and Riolu. Ash told "Pikachu, Thunderbolt". Both Riolu and Lucario jumped and Ice Punch and Fire Punch respectively. Pikachu and Chespin counterattacked with Thunder Tail and Grass Knot. A puff of smoke erupted from the place where they battled. Both the foe's pokemon had fainted.

Ash took his pokedollars and went inside the forest where he found the same old Team Rocket attacking him .Pikachu threw a thunderbolt on them and they flew back to the stars. He kept running till he reached Santalune city. He saw the magnificent Santalune gym but he first went into the pokemon center to heal all his pokemon.

He met Nurse Joy at the center and she took Ash's pokemon for a few seconds and healed them. Ash went back to the gym and saw that it was closed. He was suprised that he saw it open a few minutes ago. Anyway, he tried to open the gates using Pikachu's Thunderbolt but it did not open. Then he saw the lock and and iron tail on it.

It opened and he saw the gym leader. She told Ash that her name was Viola and she was the bug badge gym Ash could ask why she had kept the door locked,Viola told "It is a two on two single battle and you can substitute while I can't."

Ash threw Chespin to battle .Viola sent Surskit and told 'Ice Field'. The ground was covered in ice and Chespin started to slip. Ash told Chespin"Slide and use Low Sweep". Surskit didn't see that coming and fainted getting hit by the move. Viola sent out her special designed Vivillion. Viola told " Use Ice beam" Luckily Chespin dodged it and moved away but Vivillion's Aurora beam hit Chespin's leg and it hit Chespin very badly. Suddenly, a creep of fright entered Chespin's leg and Chespin's leg began to freeze . Chespin could not move . Vivillion came with a wing attack but Chespin did a cartwheel and narrowly escaped . Viola's Vivillion came with a double twister steel wing and went to finish Chespin's hitpoints off but Chespin used a Pin missile to knock the Vivillion off but the attack missed. Chespin came with a full power Pin missile and this time he did not fail. Vivillion had been knocked out and Ash had won the battle and the Bug Badge. He made good friends with Viola after the battle and they talked about pokemon and their attacks. Ash said goodbye to Viola as he went out of the gym.

Suddenly, he got a message on his Holo Caster. Prof. Sycamore had sent it. He was talking about a Team flare attack on Lumiose city. He also told Ash to buy a bicycle as it may be helpful. Ash bought his bicycle and rushed back to Lumiose city all the way through Santalune forest. He met Prof. Sycamore at The lab and Prof. Sycamore explained" Team Flare have decided to destroy the whole Kalos region with their new mega stones. They have so many Mega evolved Pokemon that no one in Kalos could stop them alone". Ash wondered what was a mega stone and he asked about it. Prof. Sycamore told" Mega stones are stones which make several pokemon more powerful than what they are." Suddenly two Team flare admins came to destroy the lab . Ash ran outside the lab with Prof. Sycamore and both of them threw their pokeballs.

Out came Garchomp and Ash's Chespin. The foes threw out Houndoom and Aggron. Prof. Sycamore and the other admins told " Mega Evolve!" Suddenly three of the Pokemon became fiercer than what they were.

Ash told " Chespin , Grass Knot". Chespin caught both the other pokemon but Houndoom's Fire Fang burned it .

The Foe's Aggron used Flash cannon and Houndoom used Dark pulse and both hit Chespin to knock him out.

Sycamore's Garchomp used Earthquake to K.O Houndoom. Ash and Sycamore started running away before Team flare could catch them. They went to a dark cave to hide but some Noibat started attacking Ash's Pikachu used Thunder to make them flee. In the back end of the cave they found an egg. It was metallic. Another blast was heard and team flare grunts started attacking them. They told they wanted the egg but Ash refused to give it to them. So they started a battle.

Ash used told Chespin to use Grass Knot on that Zubat .

Zubat used dodged the Grass Knot and used Air Cutter on Chespin.

Chespin crashed on the ground. Zubat came for an Double-Edge.

Chespin stood up and Zubat crashed on the ground at full speed.

Zubat had fainted . Ash and Sycamore saw a Caravan there. They sneaked Inside saw Dr. Xerosic and found some acids lying there. Ash lured Xerosic while Sycamore made his Garchomp use magnet bomb on the caravan . The caravan exploded and the crisis was over. Dr Xerosic was lured into Officer Jenny's office and he was arrested. The mega bracelets of Team Flare had exploded. Ash went off to Cyllage city when the crisis was sent world wide on T.V.


End file.
